More Than Just A Brother
by Kazduit
Summary: This is a Reid/tyler slash. Reid returns to Ipswich under bad circumstances and remembers his and Tyler's first kiss. Oneshot. Character death. Sad but interspersed with happy.


**Author's Note:** **This is the product of major writer's block on my other fanfictions and a love for this movie. It alternates between the past and present so without further ado please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or movie.**

Reid was on a train on his way back to Ipswich from college holding the black card with white embossed lettering. He decided not to listen to music nothing could distract him from where he was headed.

"_Hey baby boy, why so glum?" Reid was lying on his bed across the room from Tyler who was sitting gloomily on his. "It's nothing." Reid knew that face, something was really bothering Tyler and he wanted to talk about but most likely didn't think Reid would care. "Tell me what's wrong Tyler." It sounded more like a demand but Reid knew it would do the trick. "It's just I...I have these...feelings." This got Reid's attention he couldn't remember a time when Tyler had shown any interest in anyone. "Girl troubles? No problem that just happens to be my specialty." Tyler half smiled at the comment. "No it's not a girl and I really don't think you can help me." Before read could respond Tyler got up and left their dorm room saying he had to go study at the library._

The train pulled into the station and Reid immediately looked for his best friends face before remembering that Tyler wasn't going to pick him up this time. He made his way to the cabs and asked to be taken to Nicky's.

"_Is there something up with Tyler?" Caleb asked Reid as he was racking up his next game with Pogue. "He's fine, why? Reid didn't know what exactly was bothering Tyler lately but did know that Tyler wouldn't want him to repeat what he had told Reid. "He's been quieter than usual and he didn't come to swim practice today." Reid hadn't given it much thought at the time he had assumed Tyler was sick or something but know thinking about it he wasn't in there room when Reid woke up and he hadn't shown up at Nicky's yet. "I'll talk to him tonight." Caleb seemed satisfied with this answer and went to order something to eat._

"Hey, Reid good to see you. If only it was under better circumstances." Nicky called as Reid walked in to the bar. He walked up to the counter and sat on a stool not bothering to take off his coat. "Whiskey please Nicky, when you get the time." Nicky poured Reid a glass and left the bottle on the counter next to it knowing he would need more than a few. "It's on the house tonight Reid." Reid looked up he tried to smile but he wasn't sure if his face complied. "Thanks. Did the others show up yet?" Nicky adopted a look of pity on his face as he poured Reid another drink. "Caleb called and said you weren't answering your phone and asked if I would tell you they'd be late." Reid nodding downing his drink again. He had decided not to bring his phone after the fifth 'I'm sorry' call.

_When Reid got back to his dorm room he found Tyler curled into a ball on his bed, clearly faking sleep. He wasn't going to say anything until he saw the abundance of tissues in the garbage. Had Tyler been crying? "So are you going to tell me why weren't at practice today or are you going to make me fish for it?" Tyler rolled over and looked up at Reid. "I'm fine Reid." Reid sat down beside Tyler wiping the remnants of a tear from his cheek. "Is that why you've been crying?" Tyler reached up and grabbed Reid's hand and pulled it away from his face. "You wouldn't understand." Reid was getting impatient now. What would ne not understand? The feeling of Tyler softly drawing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb and it all clicked like he had been struck by lightning. Tyler had never been on a date with a girl before and had been all of his disappearances today he had been avoiding him all day. Plus he said it wasn't about a girl and Reid wouldn't understand. "It's me isn't it?" Tyler jerked his hand away and tried to turn away but Reid put his hands on Tyler's shoulders pinning him to the bed. "No. This isn't something you can keep turning away from. You were crying today and it was because of me wasn't it because you have feelings for me?" Tyler answered by nodding. Neither spoke for a long time they just looked into each other's eyes._

Pogue and Caleb walked into Nicky's and sat down on either side of Reid. Nicky poured them both glasses and they all sat in silence. "It's my fault isn't it?" Pogue put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "No Reid, he was addicted it wasn't anyone's fault." Reid poured himself another drink. "I got him addicted Pogue! I set the example of using whenever you wanted in high school and yeah I knew I could stop after I ascended but Tyler he he just couldn't." It's all Reid could think about since Pogue had called to tell him about Tyler's using a few months ago and maybe that's why he didn't go visit Tyler sooner always having an excuse maybe he just couldn't handle the guilt. "Tyler made the choice to use, you never forced him. It's not your fault right Caleb." Caleb was silent they both turned to him but Reid already knew what his silence meant. "He agrees with me Pogue. Tyler would have been better off not knowing me."

_Tears started to fall from Tyler's eyes and Reid wanted more than anything to be able to make them go away. To stop Tyler from feeling this way, so he had feelings for Reid that was no reason to cry and Reid would be lying if he said he never noticed Tyler that way. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to each of Tyler's eye lids before moving to his lips and kissing him soft and gentle the way Tyler deserved to be kissed. At least that's how it started. Tyler quickly responded and deepened the kiss. Using his tongue to explore Reid's mouth, Reid pulled away when he needed to breath but didn't stop staring in Tyler's eyes. Damn they were beautiful. Tyler's face broke out into a grin and Reid couldn't resist claiming his lips in a heated kiss. This time they fought for dominance and Reid wasn't going to give in easily. When they separated for a second time Reid rolled to lie beside Tyler and leaned his fore head against Tyler's. _

Reid was the last to leave Nicky's. Caleb didn't say anything all night and Pogue tried in vain to convince Reid it wasn't his fault but eventually gave up and they both left. Reid had Nicky call him a cab and told it to take him to Tyler's parents' house. He knew they wouldn't be there and he wanted to see Tyler's room again. When he got there everything was silent, so unlike anytime he had been there before. The house displayed his mother's very poor sense in decorating but Tyler's room screamed Tyler. Reid lay down on Tyler's bed, memories flashing in front of his eyes. He missed Tyler and all of his naive insecurities. He had loved Tyler and now he realised maybe he still did.

"_Reid is this just a onetime thing?" Tyler asked as they lay on his bed together. Reid hadn't expected the question and thinking about it he really hoped it wasn't. They had only kissed but he felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. A feeling he could only compare to the feeling he got when he used his magic. He turned to look at Tyler once more. "No." Tyler smiled and kissed him again this time not headed and passionate but filled with love. "Ty, can I ask you something?" Tyler tangled his hand with Reid's and kissed his neck "Of course." Reid squeezed Tyler's hand and leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Reid felt Tyler tense up next to him. "Why was I bad?" Reid smiled at Tyler's insecurity. Why didn't he see what was so clear to Reid was beyond him, but he'd help Tyler realise how great he was. "You were amazing. I have never felt so alive from just a kiss before and I've had a lot of kisses." Tyler wrapped his arms around Reid possessively pulling him closer. "Oh I know you have." Reid looked up at Tyler and smiled. "But you were the best and if I could I would kiss you for the rest of my life." Tyler smiled and leaned closer stopping only an inch from Reid's lips. "That can be arranged." _

**Thanks for sticking it out. Please let me know what you think. I am posting this as a oneshot but if you guys like it and want more I will write more. Also let me know what you liked and what you would like to see in future chapters. Again thanks for reading. **


End file.
